


之焉/谨遵医嘱

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 牙医光X高中生嘉，青春期恋爱实录 ，腻歪且无聊
Relationships: 之焉, 光嘉
Kudos: 12





	之焉/谨遵医嘱

正文

**

嗜糖的欲望和其他人欲无疑是同源。要不然焉栩嘉为什么感觉自己就像只春天的猫一样躁动。

社团活动结束后他夹着滑板回家，路过奶茶店，仰着头在门口盯着广告上的芝士和黑巧瞅了半天，正巧空荡明亮的店里，店员也向他投来目光，好像拥有识别贵公子的独特销售慧眼，下一秒就要喊出欢迎光临。

焉栩嘉摸着鼻子思考了一会儿，包子脸都纠结到皱起来，刚要推开店门，手机突然响了响。

是条短信，他点开扫了眼：“你的保持器配好了，明天有时间去医院取。”

再往下滑又是一条，“不许吃甜的。”

哦。

下一秒就逆反心理爆棚到不可收拾，果断揣好手机走进店里刷卡。

上个月他的主治医师去了隔壁海滨城市进修，因此他的一切复诊和后续治疗都移交了他人。

按理说矫正牙齿需要经常复诊，但焉栩嘉已经两周没去了。

他拎着奶茶大包小包地回到家，一进门就发现门口多了双AJ。

在他思考手里的东西往哪藏的空档，夏之光已经举着锅铲靠在门口了，“不好意思，我刚准备做点吃的，没想到把锅烧着了，嘉嘉你不介意吧？”

焉栩嘉：？

他大脑当机十五秒，一把推开挡在面前的高挑影子冲到厨房门口。

还真是惨不忍睹。

焉栩嘉抱着臂啧啧他，一想到自己偷吃甜食的事还没解决，只皱着眉装气说，“夏之光，你是不想要这个家里了还是怎么？”

夏之光短袖的袖口挽到肩上，伸过那只肌肉瘦削的手臂用锅铲敲他，“你还知道？”

“你呢？是不是不想要牙了？”夏之光说。

焉栩嘉蔫了，但又嘴硬，咬着吸管猛吸了口奶盖，鼓着脸嘟囔，“……我的牙要你管。掉光了刚好省事。”

夏之光摘了围裙就过来抓他。

“怎么不归我管，现在我是你的主治。“

焉栩嘉见状吓得一缩脖子赶忙闭眼，等了半晌，却也没等到想象中的暴风揉脸，这才悄悄把眼睛睁开偷看。

夏之光抱着臂站在自己面前，看着一旁，像在想事。

焉栩嘉咳嗽了两声。夏之光这才转过脸来。

两人一对视，他倒先笑了。

焉栩嘉：？？

夏之光偏着头看他，眼睛笑眯眯像在诊疗台上那样，有几分故作又难以拒绝的温柔。

“嘉嘉好笨啊。”他靠过来。

焉栩嘉整个人都被笼罩在他的声息下，交睫的小动作都能左右气氛的流动。

“干嘛呀你。”焉栩嘉突然笑起来，鼓着苹果肌人畜无害的样子，“你要凶就凶吧别弄这些乱七八糟的。”

他抬起眼睛打量夏医生，“行了行了，我都饿了，我们等会吃啥你想好了没。”

夏之光忽略掉他的撒娇套路，拽着人一路到镜子跟前，让他照。

然后粗鲁地给他把嘴上的奶油浮沫蹭掉，吐槽道，“怎么喝的你，笨死了。“

这奶胡子。夏之光想，跟小时候亲戚家养的那种没断奶的猫似的。

又凶他说，“还藏吃的，等会就给你扔了。”

“滚滚滚，”焉栩嘉双手乱挥推着夏之光出去，“住我家还这么多事。”

嘉哥喝个饮料都要被管。

就很想上游戏在峡谷里疯狂揍人。

回到客厅，两个人坐在沙发两端自顾自玩手机。

焉栩嘉摸着火辣辣的嘴角，突然想起那些乙女游戏里，女主被攻略时，也是被摁在墙边三言两语说到脸红，画框里还要有暴涨到满点的心动值。

焉栩嘉越想越不甘心。

“你干嘛呢？“他问。然后肚子不合时宜地咕咕响了两下。

夏之光头也不抬，冷漠道，“……给咱俩点外卖。“

这还差不多。他想。

几下蹭到了他旁边，焉栩嘉乖巧道，“夏之光，我想吃上回那家排骨年糕。“

牙医默默把他的手从腿上甩掉，“我看你像排骨年糕。“

**

隔天是周末，焉栩嘉揉着眼睛起床时，夏之光已经回医院值班了。

他打开冰箱，看见自己昨天带回来的软欧包和和三角形的蛋糕都整整齐齐放在里面，袋子上贴这个小猪便利贴，焉栩嘉摘下来看着手写的字迹，因为匆忙看起来乱得有些嚣张：“巧克力替你吃了，太甜且黏牙。”

焉栩嘉看得眼睛弯弯，没忍住笑起来。

再一看落款：“你的夏医生”。

肉麻到他打了个冷战，赶紧揉巴揉巴丢掉了。

焉栩嘉刚认识夏之光的时候，还不知道世界上有长智齿这种痛。

直到他那颗发炎的横生智齿一次又一次地让他的脸肿得像包子，严重影响了美观，他才意识到是时候去把它解决掉了。

那是夏之光实习的第一年，他被分在正畸科。

焉栩嘉见到他时，夏之光的蓝衬衫平整熨帖，白大褂领口露出一对尖尖的衣领，鼻梁上架一副无框眼镜架，好像旧日的翩翩学士。

高中生有一瞬间错觉自己在某所外资私立医院里挂号。

实际上夏之光干什么都行，就是不会哄小孩。而来做牙齿正畸的又多半是十几岁的孩子。他时常头疼到嗡嗡作响，但职业素养还是让他挂着自律的笑容而不是眼露凶光。

焉栩嘉从座位上站起来时是挺显眼的。

一米八几的穿着校服的男孩，扣着帽衫的帽子，几步走上来在桌旁坐下。

“医生，你看我这个……”

“智齿发炎了？”夏之光说。

焉栩嘉愣了下。

夏之光一边写病历一边用手指示意他的脸，焉栩嘉顺势捧住自己肿得不像话的脸蛋，委屈到眉尾都垂下来。

“我这是不是要做手术啊，”焉栩嘉垂头丧气，用亮晶晶的圆眼睛打量面前的医生，“疼不疼啊。”

夏之光扣好钢笔笔盖，“先不用，”他说，“你这个要先消炎才能看怎么处理。你是想拔掉吗？”

焉栩嘉点点头。

夏之光把取药单递给他，隔着口罩，眼睛带点盈盈的笑意说，“那不疼的，别怕。”

推开医院的大玻璃门，炙烈的日光照得人几近失明。

焉栩嘉有点奇怪，看病怎么会这么快呢？

夏之光没在，焉栩嘉打了一整天游戏。

晚上班级群里有人过生日，喊他去玩，焉栩嘉给夏之光拨了两个电话都是无人接听，干脆换了身衣服出门了。

到了地方才发现不是KTV也不是酒吧，而是一间做甜品的手工工坊，焉栩嘉没来过这种地方，坐在高脚椅上转来转去的看，女生都在陪寿星摆蛋糕上的装饰，只寥寥几个男生坐在一旁发呆。

“嘉哥一起五黑不。”他们说。

焉栩嘉今天一天玩得眼睛都疼，干脆拒绝了，坐在一边看同学做蛋糕。

看了一会儿突然想起，夏之光的生日也快到了，于是突发奇想，要不要也做一个给他。

等他真的拿着搅拌机打蛋清打得手酸得要死的时候，才满脸写满了后悔。所以同学喊他转移阵地一起去酒吧时，焉栩嘉赶忙答应了。

**

焉栩嘉没来取保持器。

夏之光一天班都加得很无聊，中午去饭堂吃饭，自助餐甜品区多了花样，他老远就看见众多东西中的猪猪形奶黄包，想到焉栩嘉以前拔完智齿脸肿的时候，立刻夹了好几个放在盘子里。

下班前急诊的同事家里有事，看他还没走，求他帮忙顶半天班。

夏之光想了想，同事说，“要陪小朋友？唉对了，我上次跟我媳妇去迪士尼的攻略改天发给你啊。”

他说，“好。那你有事就先回吧。晚上我帮你看着这边。”

“等会放学你不用去接？”

夏之光正收拾台面，闻言道，“又不是小学生，还要人天天接送啊。”

“不是，你们这不是正谈着，能一样吗。”

夏之光想想也是。

于是边洗手边对着绿植发呆。

焉栩嘉家里做生意的，父母不太管；碰到自己，倒是从衣食住行到学习成绩管个没完没了。

虽然说是恋爱，平时连顿正式的饭也没怎么吃过，真的就和同居舍友没什么分别。

不过要说分别还是有的。他想。

**

夏之光到家已经将近十二点了。

一开门焉栩嘉就凑过来抱他。

“怎么了你？”不对呀，一般不都是翘着腿躺在沙发上看电视，爱答不理的？

夏之光头上出现一个大大的问号。

焉栩嘉也不管他一脸错愕，反正就是搂着哥哥的腰用脑袋在他颈窝来回蹭。

夏之光把他的下巴托在手里，打量他的脸，“嘉嘉，你喝酒了？”

焉栩嘉鼓着闷闷的小脸，很响亮地“嗯！”了一大声，又腻腻歪歪去抱他。

“你怎么到现在才回来啊？”焉栩嘉瓮声瓮气道，像个耍赖的小孩，“我等你等得，都在沙发，睡着了。还磕了下膝盖，你看。”

夏之光说，“我看看，磕哪了？”

说着把人抱起来，横着拥进臂弯里，“磕我们嘉嘉腿了？”

焉栩嘉搂着他的脖子咬了一口，这才带着鼻音道，“对。都青了。你看！”

“好。我给你找东西涂下……”

“不。”

夏之光叹了口气，去看他的脸，好像果酒上印的那种带着水露的桃子。

“又怎么了？”他说。

焉栩嘉没头没脑道，“你不知道，我好羡慕那些，腿受伤的人啊。你知道为什么吗夏之光？”

“为什么？”

焉栩嘉垂着眼睛道，“我在学校看，他们都是男朋友背着去上课。”

“我要是腿疼，你能不能也背我……？”

“好。“夏之光说着揉揉他的膝盖，抱着他往卧室走。

焉栩嘉个子高，腿也长。短裤下露出的一截小腿好像少女，肌肉线条也寥寥。

焉栩嘉被他一揉就缩着肩膀咯咯笑起来。

夏之光把他往床上一丢，顺势去挠他腰和脖子。焉栩嘉头发都滚得乱了，用脚和喵喵拳和他对抗，嗓音还是微醺的绵，“夏之光，你有病吧。”

“别动我腰了你。”

夏之光抓住他一只脚的脚腕，握在手心揉了揉，薄薄的皮肤下蓝色血管在他手下轻缓跳动。

“那我该动哪儿？”他笑。

焉栩嘉勾着他的脑袋让他靠近，双手笨拙去解他的扣子，“……那还要我说吗。”

我寻思0互动也不影响我嗑cp哈🤔

大家多和我聊天下不要太无聊呀！


End file.
